Láng örök
by Symbelmine
Summary: Melkor admira los ojos metálicos que tiene al frente, dos ríos incandescentes que amenazan con tragarlo una vez más. Quiere decirle que es su culpa, que en lo que se pierde no es en su mundo interior, sino en el exterior del cuerpo que tiene en frente, hecho con un mimo y cuidado que le exaspera.


Hola, cupcakes.

Tía Buckerly se esforzó mucho en este regalo, un regalo que me tomó un mes completo finalizar. Espero que al final valga la pena y mi querida jefa, Luna Asami, lo pueda querer todo lo que yo no puedo, porque es un hijo rebelde que no puedo mantener quieto. Ella sabe que todo esto fue hecho con retazos de miles de conversaciones y cosas que mi head-canon ―que no es lo que uno pueda llamar _clásico_ ― hace de estos dos personajes. Es más, algunas cosas son suyas, frases de esas que suelta cuando la inspiración le llega.

Aclarar primero que los títulos contenidos aquí están en húngaro, un idioma que podría llegar a ser mi favorito luego del Español (quien no ame su propio idioma está condenado a no amar la forma de sus pensamientos e ideas), puesto que su sonoridad y escritura son en extremo agradables para mí, y, pues, me es más entendible que los idiomas del profe Tolkien xD

Bien, pues espero que mi querida Luna disfrute mucho su regalo. Lo ame. Lo cuelgue. No le diga que es adoptado :V

* * *

 _Nada, nada de esto me pertenece. Todo se encuentra enclavado en el maravilloso mundo que creó la gran mente de J. R. R. Tolkien._

* * *

 **Láng örök  
** _(Llama eterna)_

" _Esta es la supremacía de la carne, que lo devora todo y se transfigura en una magnífica llama moteada, un bosque ardiendo.  
_ _Es una transfiguración de la llama eterna, la transfiguración a través del éxtasis de la carne"  
_ D. H. Lawrence

...

 **Együtt**

La oscuridad es inamovible, arraigada, imperecedera en lo que concierne a su pecho. Es, todo él, lo que quiere y lo que sueña. El poder está donde lo pones, no se otorga, no se traspasa, no se transforma, es poder. Nunca, de ninguna manera, puede hacerse a un lado sin perder los estribos de la soberanía. Melkor lo entregaría, seguro de que las estrellas las construyó Varda, por conocer el secreto tras el velo eficiente e inmisericorde de su lugarteniente.

Eru tiene imposibles pensamientos, lo ha sido así siempre, desde antes del inicio y hasta después del final; aun así se sabe que todo pensamiento suyo es una concepción, una nueva y mágica manera de creación y transmutación. El mundo, la vida, el tiempo. Un efímero chasquido al fondo de su basta e inquieta mente; mente que adaptó y dividió, mente que comparte con cada criatura, mente que trabaja, que ama. Morgoth conoce los planes de su padre, en parte, y los que no, a su debido tiempo le serán revelados. Le perturba, eso sí, que las reflexiones de su más cercana criatura le sean ajenas en su totalidad, casi infranqueables. De alguna manera, Sauron ha mantenido lo suyo muy lejano del hacer presente, caminando sin prisa por oscuros corredores, hablando sin hablar al planear batallas y creando cuando quiere en su fragua. Atemporal, lleno de una perversa hechicería que cubre el verdadero resplandor de sus ojos.

Por esto, por el infinito mar de nada que hay entre él y el mundo, es que el Señor de la Oscuridad contempla a su segundo al mando con detenimiento. Observa el manipular de sus manos hábiles en el metal, en la pluma con que escribe y en el látigo que utiliza para enseñar respeto. Porque su máscara de fría indiferencia jamás se pierde y solo sus ojos dan pistas de las emociones que bullen en esa carne creada que aprisiona su espíritu.

―¿Me está prestando algo de atención? ―Su voz no denota jamás algo parecido a la irritación, el mal genio o la rabia. Es solo un dulce río de neutralidad que no permite admirar lo que hay detrás.

―Claro que sí, siempre lo hago.

―No. Nunca lo hace. ¿Piensa en algo que sea de relevancia cuando se pierdes?

―¿Me pierdo?

―Cuando deja de mirar el mundo que hay afuera y se concentra en el que hay dentro. ―Con una de sus elegantes manos señala su cabeza, como si allí residiera el origen del todo.

Melkor admira los ojos metálicos que tiene al frente, dos ríos incandescentes que amenazan con tragarlo una vez más. Quiere decirle que es su culpa, que en lo que se pierde no es en su mundo interior, sino en el exterior del cuerpo que tiene en frente, hecho con un mimo y cuidado que le exaspera.

―Hay cosas de las que no puedo hablarte ―se limita a contestar.

―Hay cosas de las que no le gusta hablarme ―hay veneno en las palabras. Heridas que antes no había notado supuran en el alma del Maia, como pequeñas dagas que se incrustan con cada evasión que recibe.

―Lo siento. Es que aún hay cosas que no están claras para mí, sabes que odio comunicarte algo cuando no estoy seguro del proceder.

―Y usted sabe que puede decirme lo que quiera y poder ayudarle así a descifrar lo que sucede.

No hay viento, pero el cabello de Mairon ondea tras él con gracia. Lleva la armadura de batalla, un negro profundo que hace más intenso el color cobre en su cabeza. Esas palabras que con su inusual tranquilidad suelta, van y golpean contra todas las paredes de Angband marcando un tanto erróneo. Si antes no deseaba expresarle sus confusiones, ahora ni siquiera desea continuar con el tema. Aulë se lo dijo, de forma clara, y no escuchó.

―Brilla con luz de estrellas y quema tanto como ellas. Si lo miras demasiado quedarás cegado y podrá hacer de ti lo que quiera, Manwë me advirtió de él, Eru lo hizo también ―había tenido el descaro de sonreír―. Sé que crees que has sido tú, pero fue él quien decidió corromperse.

Nunca pensó eso. Sauron es obra propia, restringida. Si él se hubiese atrevido a siquiera intervenir en su transformación el resultado sería totalmente distinto, más animal y menos esa llama viva que le quita la cordura. El caso es que Aulë no se equivocó. Mairon quema, quema y arrasa por donde pasa. A donde sus ojos miran es el lugar que conquista, es el prisionero que tortura y el orco que rebana a la mitad por algún pequeño capricho. Lo malo es que cuando lo mira, cuando posa los ojos sobre su señor, es el eficiente Sauron quien rinde cuentas a Morgoth. A él lo asesina sin ponerle un dedo encima.

―¿A dónde vas a seguirme? ―le preguntó una noche, antes de que se proclamara Sauron, su lugarteniente, y abandonaran lo que por eones fuese su hogar.

―¿A usted? A cualquier lugar donde haya libertad, donde pueda ser yo ―dijo, con la inagotable serenidad de siempre―. Allí estaré, solo dígame cuando y donde.

Con esas palabras habían sellado un contrato eterno, uno indisoluble. De pronto le asalta la duda de si ese cuándo y ese dónde incluirán también su cama, o simplemente sus brazos. Al principio lo admiraba, le causaba una intensa fascinación como pasaba horas en la fragua, incansable, trabajando hasta perfeccionar cada pequeño detalle de lo que hacía, pero con la constante presión de no poder experimentar con lo que diseñaba.

―Todo está en la cabeza de Eru, se hará según nos lo mostró ―decía en forma de burla, aplicando más fuerza a su masa para trabajar―. Eru no sabe lo que quieren las criaturas, cómo puede pregonar saberlo si nunca les ha preguntado. Solo se contenta con dar órdenes y decorar según le conviene.

Oh, como se había identificado con aquello. Con que alegría había soltado una carcajada que estremeció el mundo desde sus cimientos. Fue a medias eso y a medias una manera de decirle que le agrada quedarse a mirar sus manos mientras creaban cosas extraordinarias. Luego había venido el contarle sus planes, el decirle a otra criatura sin ningún tipo de tapujo que se jodía en los panes de su padre y deseaba algo nuevo. Mairon, impasible y neutral, le escuchó atento, para al final soltar un simple:

―No era necesario decir tanto.

Sí, como si el planear el dominio del universo fuera un pensamiento ocioso de todas las mentes.

Suspira cansado. Debería dejar de pensar tanto en ello, se dice, y acompaña a su abanderado a mirar por la ventana. En los patios la vida bulle sin control, hay seres por todos lados, yendo y trayendo cosas. Cargando armas, escribiendo en pergaminos, montando y desmontando, trayendo la caza para la cena. Ha sido una batalla grande, por eso está en Angband y no en Utumno, necesita estar seguro de que no le atacaran por sorpresa en poco tiempo.

Le gusta lo que ve. Esa mezcla excéntrica de criaturas, todas bajo su poder e influencia; hay tanto poder allí, tanta ira y deseos insatisfechos dispuestos solo para su manipulación. Desastroso y perfecto.

―Estaremos listos para otro ataque en menos de una semana. No se preocupe ―dice Mairon, retirándose de la ventana con rapidez, buscando distancia entre ambos.

―Vuelves a huirme.

―No le huyo ―responde sin vacilar― ¿por qué lo haría?

Al girar la mirada esperando alguna clase de gesto dubitativo se encuentra con una tez imposible de leer, parca. También hay un atisbo de sonrisa en la esquina de su boca, una advertencia de la socarronería con que contestará enseguida; puede que solo sean ideas suyas, tortuosas maquinaciones para procesar el infranqueable terreno que se extiende entre ambos.

―No lo sé. Dime tú porque me huyes.

―Le diré si me dice que lo hace pensar tanto. ―La sonrisa viene y se va, como brisa fresca a media tarde―. Y no intente mentirme, sé cuándo lo hace.

«Pasa que cuando dices que me pierdo, me pierdo en ti. No sé cómo conservo la compostura si no puedo dejar de admirar tus ojos y preguntarme a que huele tu cabello de cerca. Lo peor es que lo sabes, pero amas tanto el poder que quieres que lo diga y yo tengo mi propio dilema, porque no quiero decirlo, quiero este secreto todo mío, sin ti; o contigo, que es el problema de todo». Y no lo dice, solo lo piensa, lo medita y luego suelta una carcajada que trae truenos al mundo e incomprensión a la cara de Sauron. Él pensó que cedería, que le dejarían ganar. Aún está muy lejos de ese poder sobre el gran Morgoth, lo cual es bueno, en realidad no quiere cederle algo como eso, no ahora.

―También sé cuándo mientes, Mairon ―dice, apaciguando la risa que ha venido sobre su persona―. Jamás me dirías una verdad que pueda ponerte en peligro, no te lo reprocho, solo no es justo que me exponga ante ti sin un seguro.

―¿Eso es un no rotundo, señor?

―Es un no hasta que demuestres ser obediente.

―Le ayudo a conquistar el mundo, creo para usted toda clase de maravillas, ¿y aún pide muestras de mi disciplina y mansedumbre? ―un grado más arriba en el tono y casi lo sentiría como un regaño.

―Haces cosas excepcionales, no lo niego, ¿pero qué es crear un objeto y ejecutar una orden frente a la petición de sincerarse respecto a lo que se siente? ¿Dime Mairon, has hecho eso alguna vez para mí?

No responde. Solo suelta un pesado suspiro. El gran Melkor ahora sí se ríe, porque hacer perder la paciencia al impávido de su lugarteniente se puede considerar como una batalla ganada.

―Háblame cuando quieras ser sincero, o intentarlo, no me tengas aquí para desplegar tus fuegos de artificio frente a mí. Recuerda que fui yo quien te enseñó cómo hacerlo.

Camina unos pocos metros, adentrándose en los pasillos. Vuelve a pensar en que pagaría con un reino completo por esclarecer un poco lo que esa conversación significa; nada, se dice, igual que siempre. No es más que un ligero eco de las cosas que pasan entre ambos sin que ninguno se atreva a indagar de más en ellas. Se ajusta la armadura y decide que no quiere quedarse allí, debe estar tan lejos de su lugarteniente a como dé lugar. Total, él puede cuidarse solo y organizar sus fuerzas como mejor le convenga.

―Señor, después de la próxima batalla voy a dejar Angband para ir con usted.

―Haz lo que quieras, mientras no descuides tus deberes me sentiré satisfecho.

―No voy a empezar a fallarle ahora, solo deseo enseñarle algo.

Por sobre su hombro puede darse cuenta de que Sauron no le ve, sus ojos se pierden en lo que sucede más allá de la ventana, no en el patio, en el inmenso mundo de allá fuera que ambos tratan de conquistar.

 **izzó sötétség**

Como prometió, Mairon ha regresado con él a Utumno en lugar de dar la vuelta y asentarse en Angband como hace siempre. Sus pasos, calculados de una manera que asemeja a una daza ritual, lo conducen hasta su trono poco antes de que el día de paso a la noche y la oscuridad haga presencia en el mundo.

―Solo debe quedarse aquí, mi señor. No puede levantarse, no puede interrumpir y de ninguna manera permitiré que luego no responda a mis preguntas.

―¿Qué planeas?, no tengo tiempo para alguna de tus torturas. Tienes kilómetros de celdas y cámaras aquí, puedes hacer sufrir a quien tú quieras lejos de mi vista, hoy no me apetece escuchar los gritos y estupideces de nadie. ―En este momento el mundo no le parece más que una asquerosa mancha sobre el pulcro suelo que sus pies merecen pisar. Ni siquiera Mairon puede salvarse del odio creciente con el que quiere justificar su siguiente acción sin premeditar.

No obtiene respuesta a sus declaraciones, solo ve el cabello rojizo de su lugarteniente aparecer bajo su casco cuando lo deposita frente al trono, en una muestra clara de que se encuentra bajo sus órdenes en todo momento. El salón está por completo oscuro, algunas estrellas lejanas se ven en las ventanas altas, esquirlas de una luz aún más maravillosa que retoza lejos, muy lejos. De pronto, Melkor se halla pensando en la Llama Imperecedera y en todo el tiempo que la estuvo buscando entre el vacío que rodeaba las estancias de Eru; tiempo infinito, infinita frustración y la oleada de condenación nacida del no tener el poder de dar forma a sus propios pensamientos porque estos estaban atados a algo más grande que sí mismo. Muy mórbido, como la nueva técnica que con seguridad Sauron iba a ejecutar frente a él para que alguna criatura prefiriera ser mancillada uniéndose a sus filas a prolongar la agonía eterna y creciente que no le dejaba morir. No hay ningún prisionero, en realidad no son sino ellos dos entre una oscuridad que hace perder la cima de los negros pilares cuando se miran y solo la contrarresta el titilante fuego de las cuatro antorchas que rodean el estrado.

Aleja su mirada del cielo que se abre al mundo y observa a la bella criatura que frente a él se despoja de la armadura con movimientos precisos, sin elegancia, que velan más por la eficiencia que por el lujo. La cota de mallas también se pierde en un murmullo de pequeñas piezas que golpean el piso y luego son enviadas lejos con un suave empujón del pie de Mairon. Solo quedan las duras prendas de cuero bruñido que lo protegen de los ataques más profundos, están sujetas por complicados nudos que él deshace con una simpleza casi irritante, todo es demasiado sencillo; Melkor cree que sería mejor ―lo disfrutaría más― si hubiese una mayor dilatación en el tiempo para apreciar el cambio entre vestiduras, la sutil diferencia de capas que van despareciendo y acercándolo más al tesoro casi irreal que hay debajo. Mairon no piensa igual que él, termina con el cuero y se queda en un delgado camisón que envía lejos con un fluido movimiento.

Por primera vez, Melkor conoce la extensión total de la piel clara de su servidor. Con la mirada devora palmo a palmo el recorrido sinuoso de esa carne creada, los tonificados músculos de las extremidades y el vientre, el contraste entre las zonas afectadas por la exposición constante a las fraguas y las que no, la suavidad y dulzura que se pueden palpar con la vista. Hay un fiero deseo de originalidad en el color claro del vello que crece en su entrepierna, adornando un órgano igual de elegante y espigado a su dueño.

―¿Ve lo que yo, señor? ―la pregunta lo ha tomado desprevenido ¿cómo puede hablar con tanta soltura?

―No se exactamente a que te refieres.

―A que es perfecto, me he hecho un cuerpo a la medida de las exigencias, sabe. Es fuerte, sano, joven y de perfectas proporciones. Dígame, ¿le parece apropiado para su lugarteniente?

Hay una sonrisa fugitiva en sus labios cuando lo pregunta. Juguetea con sus manos, donde un par de anillos sobreviven al despojo completo de investiduras, esperando una respuesta.

―Ya dijiste que te habías hecho perfecto. ¿A qué viene todo esto? ―Le enervaba tenerlo así, tan casual en frente suyo sin llevar nada encima. Podía parecer que por primera vez Mairon dejaba de lado los estrictos protocolos que siempre lleva encima y le da permiso de admirar cuanto de todo es suyo, la realidad es que solo se regodea, porque le ha prometido mantenerse en su lugar y si no lo hace ―como quiere hacerlo―, su pequeño diablillo tomará sus cosas y se irá. No habrá escándalos ni forcejeos, solo sus pies blancos alejándose en la penumbra sin mirarle jamás.

―¿A qué si conociendo ahora como conoce a los Hijos de Eru considera que soy perfecto? ―Con un movimiento de su mano derecha, delinea los suaves músculos que se marcan en su abdomen.

―Esa es una respuesta que deberías darte a ti mismo. ¿O acaso vendrás ahora a decirme que lo que haces, incluso tu propia perfección, o imperfección, tendrá algún grado de culpabilidad para mí? ―Y esa mano continúa allí, moviéndose con parsimoniosa lentitud―. Haces lo que te da la gana, no vengas aquí a tratar de…

―No es eso, mi señor ―interrumpe, poniéndose de rodillas en el frío suelo de la estancia―. ¿Sabe por qué siempre le huyo? Porque me resulta extraño que usted quiera estar cerca, porque mi deber es ayudarle a ganar guerras no a calentar su cama ―esa mano blanca y enjoyada viaja un poco más al sur, rozando esa mata de rizos rojos y apoderándose de un miembro que tímidamente despierta― y es una estupidez completa que quiera cambiar las cosas cuando todo sale tan bien.

Debe tragar en seco y obligarse a mirar los ojos refulgentes de Mairon y no seguir el ritmo de esa mano que con inclemencia va de arriba abajo hipnotizando su capacidad de atención. La llama siempre viva en el corazón de éste escapa en sus irises incendiados, la otra mano acaricia los muslos con hambre, dejando marcas rojizas a su paso. Confiándose a no dejarse vencer, pone su peso contra el trono y decide que no se atreverá romper las reglas impuestas, porque eso es lo que quiere él que haga, y no le va a dar gusto. La elegante mano de Mairon sigue subiendo y bajando de forma constante, el órgano crece dentro puño que la contiene con ferocidad animal. Un jadeo suelto escapa de sus labios al tiempo que siente como su cuerpo corresponde a la puesta en escena.

El vaivén continua, Sauron mueve sus caderas de a poco y maniobra con rapidez en contra punto, sus piernas se tesan con el placer que le recorre. Es un espectáculo. El largo cabello del color del fuego cae a su espalda, moviéndose en ondas interrumpidas conforme su dueño disfruta más del tratamiento que se da. Por un momento se detiene; Melkor respira con una tranquilidad extraña, supone que es el fin del juego, no ha sido más que un tonto truco. Sin embargo, su lugarteniente lo que hace es escupir con impunidad en la mano y retomar el lujurioso entretenimiento que ofrece. Con la saliva recubriendo el miembro ―un arrogante signo de exclamación que se yergue demostrando total y completa cooperación― continuar con lo que viene se hace más fácil. Dentro de su oscura mente, aquel a quien llaman Morgoth tiene que armarse de todo el control que no ha usado jamás, para no soltar un ruido seco en el momento en que Mairon gime, producto de deslizar ese estilizado pulgar suyo sobre la cabeza de su erección; puede observar como el espasmo recorre por completo el cuerpo frente a él e incrementa el deseo del suyo propio.

Hay un hilillo de saliva colgando por el mentón de Mairon, ya que él parece percibir el efecto que provoca y no vuelve a cerrar la boca, sino que deja escapar cada uno de los perniciosos sonidos que vienen con el placer. Su mano ágil y descarada ralentiza su desplazamiento para dar espacio a su compañera, que se aleja de los muslos y busca los pezones cobrizos, los toma y los aprieta de una manera que parece producir tanto dolor como placer. El señor de la oscuridad quiere irse, quiere detenerlo ―sobre todo ahora, que la mano olvida esos delicados puntos de carnes y va directo a la boca, donde succiona dos dedos enjoyados con los ojos un tanto cerrados, pestañas de fuego con el agudo chisporrotear de las antorchas―; no puede determinar con precisión todo lo que siente, pues es a medias un placer que tortura y una frustración que halaga. Se remueve en su asiento, mientras en el suelo esos largos dedos que han creado mil maravillas vuelven a moverse contra la carne endurecida y necesitada.

Los sonidos parecen crecer, suspiros, gemidos y ese plop! de la mano perversa que baja y sube. La oscuridad sigue creciendo fuera de la habitación, pero en el limitado círculo en el que ambos se mantienen parece tener luz propia, luz que se quema contra el cuerpo de Mairon. Con cada suspiro y convulsión en su cuerpo parece llenarse de una vida ambigua, una llama que regula su intensidad y propósito. Igual que cuando abandona el sabor de sus dedos en pro de llevar esos dígitos bien adiestrados hasta su trasero, suspirando con pesadez y apretando la base de su erección para evitar el sobre cogedor final que ha dejado seca la garganta de su señor.

―Eso va a doler, sabes. ―No sabe cómo ha logrado articular palabras, lo único que desea es que pare, porque el deseo le carcome y no quiere comentar ninguna indiscreción.

―Sí, supongo que cada quien elige su propio veneno. ―Sabe que no es solo por lo que hace, es porque sigue admirándolo sin pedirle que se detenga. Crispa los dedos sobre los brazos del trono y observa con satisfacción, que su rostro no refleja, como cada uno de los dígitos de Mairon va desapareciendo en su interior y éste emite ligeros suspiros que se entrecortan conforme más dentro van.

El movimiento enfrente retoma su cauce, haciendo que las muecas de dolor y placer se confundan con gracia en ese rostro de natural severidad que ahora no deja de mirarle a la cara. Melkor quiere devolver esa mirada profunda y cegadora, esos ojos de imposible paroxismo, sin embargo es el acompasado baile con que el cuerpo se deja hacer, empalándose con descaro hacia atrás para recibir luego una lenta y deliciosa caricia al volver al frente, lo que roba su atención. Le emborracha, es un circuito cerrado, uno que aviva esa piel tersa. Todo él es pasión, carne, sangre y su enloquecedor timbre de voz.

Quiere tanto acercarse y tocar, probar al sabor de esa película de sudor que poco a poco ha venido dando brillo al cuerpo que se entrega al placer, el delicado néctar de esa boca que no deja de llenar sus oídos con profundos sollozos de necesidad. Necesidad que revuela entre sus venas, obligándole a tensar sus músculos como si él también hiciera parte del brillante baile que presencia, ese que continua sin interrupción y crece conforme las dos sensaciones a las que se rinde dominan el carácter de Mairon. Se retuerce hacia adelante, con el trasero al aire y la boca, salivando en exceso, tocando el negro suelo de la estancia. Sus cabellos en combustión le cubren parcialmente el rostro, sus ojos se pierden y Melkor debe morderse el labio para no gruñir de frustración ante tamaño espectáculo.

Los dedos van más dentro, la masturbación se hace frenética y para cuando Sauron el grande, maestro de la mentira e ilusionista se deja arrastrar por el poder de su orgasmo y convulsiona una última vez, el mundo parece de pronto algo más apagado y cruel, más frío e inútil.

Excepto para Morgoth, que continúa cegado por el resplandor de aquel a quien por tanto tiempo deseó ver en su totalidad a su merced y ahora yace a sus pies retozando en la bruma de su hedonismo. De pronto una ira irracional lo embarga, una que opaca por completo a aquella que tuviese antes de verle dejar su casco en el suelo.

―Vete de aquí, ahora mismo ―pide tajante, sin derecho a réplica.

El rostro de Mairon vuelve a aparecer tras la cortina de fuego, respira con pesadez al tiempo que se endereza, tratando de mover sus piernas, agarrotadas por la posición mantenida en el ejercicio. Hay una suerte de sonrisa en su rostro, una que enerva más el ánimo de su señor.

―Pensé que le agradaría. ¿No era eso lo que había querido durante todo este tiempo? ―Dice en completa calma, recogiendo sus cosas del suelo.

―Tú no sabes lo que quiero, no tienes idea de nada. Lárgate, ahora.

Gira el rostro hacia el ventanal, donde las estrellas brillan incesantes. Todo su cuerpo le pide ceder, ir hasta el arrogante maiar que se jura su sirviente y forzarlo a que obligue a su frustración a ceder, a que ese bonito cuerpo que cree tan perfecto haga algo más que provocarle.

Escucha como recoge sus cosas y se viste, no hace nada más que eso, escuchar el silbido del viento y el roce prieto de una vestimenta sobre la otra. Para cuando vuelve el rostro, Sauron se encuentra recogiendo el casco y cambiando de dirección para marcharse. En sus ojos vibra una furia ciega que le hace pensar en la derrota. Esperaba que él, su señor, cediera ante las provocaciones.

―Espera, aún no me preguntas sobre aquello que no quería que te mintiera.

―No hace falta ―responde con sequedad―. Ya me di cuenta que ni usted va a ceder ni yo me rendiré tan fácil. Ama el poder, tanto o más que yo ¿Para qué desperdiciarlo en algo tan vano como los bajos instintos de la carne? Sería muy estúpido de nuestra parte.

―¿Entonces para que te hiciste tan perfecto? ―Debe haber un punto flaco para todo esto, no puede irse así sin más.

―Para recordarme eso precisamente, que soy más que ellos y no tengo que hacer las cosas de la misma manera ―vuelve su rostro, una efímera nostalgia cuelga de sus facciones―. Y para que sepa usted que no todo lo que crea es precisamente horrible, yo soy su creación; aunque sus manos no hubiesen dado forma a la carne, fueron sus ideas las que me dijeron como gobernar mi mente, trayendo ideas de lo que es la perfección: delicado envoltorio de buenas proporciones con un interior que con seguridad puede derribar al mundo.

* * *

 _Egyutt_ : Juntos. Inspirado por la canción que Luna creyó perfecta para nuestra pareja estrella; Together de the xx.

 _Izzó sötétség:_ Ardiente oscuridad. El título original de este fic que vio la luz en una de las tantas conversaciones con Luna, que yo di como una simple idea y ella dijo que debía ser el título de una futura historia.


End file.
